Every Dog Has Its Day
by Ho-sama
Summary: He's the abandoned pup. You would never tell from looking at his wild and carefree grin... [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, but I _do _own Angsty!Kiba.

**Pairings:** None, really.

**Warnings:** Kiba Angst... **o.O**

**Author's Notes:** I can't really work on my other stories right now, but I really wanted to upload _something_. TA DA! The birth of this ficlet! So, I was just watching the fight episode between Kiba and Sakon where he has that flash back and I noticed that his dad was never in any of his flash backs. I decided to turn this into angst. Heehee!

* * *

**Every Dog Has Its Day**

It's just one of those days.

Today has decided to be a day where everyone else will go around wondering where that loud mouth Kiba has gone.

Being sprawled out in the middle of a wide grassy field is usually a good thing, especially when my best friend, Akamaru, is with me. The weather's a little chilly, even for a late autumn afternoon, but it's not a _bad_ day. You can't blame your mood on the weather, can you? I already tried, but I know it has more to do with the way Akamaru and I trained completely alone today. Not that I need anyone's help.

It's just that there was a time when someone else wanted to come help.

I'm just laying here thinking. I always knew thinking was a bad idea.

I wonder where the hell that bastard is. Dogs live in packs, so what happens when they are abandoned by the so-called "Alpha male" of the family? I scratch the back of one of Akamaru's ears as he dozes on my chest. Akamaru's never left me. Sometimes I wonder how an animal can be more loyal then my own flesh and blood.

I used to have a dad like anyone else.

He was someone I looked up to, just like Chouji looks up to his dad. He was someone who could teach me unique things about my clan and make me proud of it, like Shino's dad. He was someone who could run away with me from responsibility (and my mother) just to have a good time, like Shikamaru's dad.

What happened?

He just decided to get up and leave one day. People always said I took after my dad. 'Like father, like son' they always said. I didn't mind that phrase until he stepped on our hearts and left. I hope I never grow up to be a traitor.

The soft breeze picks up, blowing my wild hair into my face. The long grass ripples like a wave of green silk. The unsettling feeling in my gut has turned into physical pain. I want to lay in this field and sleep forever – or at least until the world has become a better place.

The pain somehow reaches my chest and I shift uncomfortably under Akamaru's weight. Blades of grass tickle my ear and even before I hear anything, my nose twitches suddenly. Two familiar scents traveling from behind. What are they doing here?

I ignore it and decide to continue my brooding. It's all that bastard's fault. He couldn't even say anything before leaving, or give a reason. Way to screw with everyone in your family.

"Kiba?"

The sweet voice is practically carried away from me by the wind – unheard. I stare intently at the clouds in the sky as if I was trying to break them down and find the meaning behind them. Why do they shroud the sun's rays? Why do they move, ever so slowly to a new place, bringing rain? What if there were no clouds at all?

A heavy silence begins. The only thing noticeable is the rushing wind and the movement of the clouds. My ears pick up the uncomfortable shift of someone's feet and even the near silent sigh of another person nearby. Their strong smell won't leave me alone.

"Kiba," a deep husky voice calls out to me. This time I turn irritably to the owner of the voice and bark out in my typical dog-boy fashion.

"What the hell do you want, Shino? Can't ya see I'm trying to mind my own business here? Oh – and Hi, Hinata."

Both of my teammates are staring down at me in concern, and I wonder again how I got stuck with such strange people. Somehow, it works. Hinata's the one that's always shifting uncomfortably. She does it again and brings up her fingers nervously.

"Ahh...H-hi, Kiba. We w-were looking for you, and..." the rest of her sentence trails off into silence.

"Kiba..." Shino says again. Damn it, he really doesn't have a way with words.

"WHAT?" my outburst wakes Akamaru and he starts barking wildly until he sees Shino and Hinata.

I growl as I get up and brush myself off, flipping off my hood. My tousled hair flares in the breeze as I glare at my two friends viciously, hoping they'll just leave me alone.

"...Kiba...uh..."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" I snarl. The taller boy looks down thoughtfully, and I burst out laughing. I'm acting just like a kid. Hinata giggles along quietly, probably completely oblivious.

"Seriously, did you guys just drop by for fun, or what?" The two of them snap up abruptly at my question and Hinata speaks awkwardly. She blushes deeply as I give her my full attention.

"Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei assigned us a mission, and we c-can't do it without you...b-but if you're not feeling well I can tell h-her..."

She blushes and looks down to her feet. Sometimes I really feel like hugging or kissing her for being the way she is. I lighten up a little bit at the way she always tries to do something when I'm feeling this way. I didn't even know anyone could tell. I flash a devious grin.

"Me? Not feeling well? Ha! I'm in tip-top shape! Akamaru and I just went out for our walk and we were taking a break, but that doesn't mean we're tired, right, 'Maru?"

He chimes in enthusiastically and I smile down at him.

"Then let's go," Shino says, demonstrating the rest of his vocabulary. I look at him and nod, noticing how scruffy he always looks. He's going to be one of those guys that has a beard by the time he's sixteen. As we start walking back to town, I turn to Shino during Hinata's briefing of our mission.

"Shino..." Will you be my dad? I bite my lip and stifle my laugh as I think about the ridiculous thing I almost said. He looks at my contorted face and quirks a brow.

"N-Nothing!"

So maybe my dad really didn't love us and left because he found a hot new woman, but then again, maybe he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere and I should feel guilty about it. Hell if I know, but I'm not going to waste anymore time thinking about it. At least not today.

I've got a mission to do.

* * *

The End. Poor Kiba. :( 


End file.
